


The Pumpkin King

by moneyofthemind



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, moneyofthemind, tumblr origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock's a bit excited for the Halloween Season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pumpkin King

Jonathan pulled the key from the ignition, Sock bursting from the passenger seat before his truck’s engine even had time to stop it’s grumbling. The smaller quickly looked back to Jonathan, “Come on Jon! Everyone’s gonna get all the good ones!”

Jonathan sighed and popped open his door, stepping down from the large truck his sneakers hit the rough pavement with a dull thunk. Making his way around the vehicle he joined a vibrating Sock on the sidewalk. With a gesture of his hand, he let Sock lead the way into the fenced off area.

Early this morning Sock had seen an ad on his Facebook that told of how the town was holding their own little pumpkin patch on Main. Show up and pay an initial fee of $20 per person and you could take home as many pumpkins as you wanted.

Sock had jumped at the chance to get all his pumpkins at one time so he dragged Jonathan out of the house at 8 am in order to make sure he was the first one there, much to Jonathan’s annoyance. Who held a pumpkin patch at 8:30 anyway?

“Ooooh, how many should we get? Should we get a couple big ones? Oh my gosh, what am I gonna carve in them? Do you wanna carve one Jonathan? That sounds so cool! We could just sit at the table and carve them together, don’t you think that’d be fun?!”

Sock prattled on and on about his pumpkin plans, while Jonathan trailed behind him slowly. He had opted to just get their pumpkins from the supermarket, but according to Sock that wasn’t, ‘In the spirit of Halloween’.

They came to the gate of the fence and Sock jauntily swung it open. Within the fence Halloween ran rampant. There were plastic spiders on false webbing strung along the inner fencing, with hay bales holding up stacks of pumpkins. Skeletons posed along the walls, and ‘This is Halloween’ was playing in the corner from a large stereo.

An attendant ran up to them, “Hello there! How are you doing this morning?” Sock beamed back at her, “I’m doing great!” He quickly handed the lady $40 for him and Jonathan and without another word bounded off into the little Halloween town.

The attendant laughed at his enthusiasm as she folded up the bills and placed them in a breast pocket, “He’s awful excited isn’t he?” she exclaimed, watching Sock bounce from pumpkin stand to pumpkin stand.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Jonathan gave the woman a polite smile than went off to try and keep track of his boyfriend.

Making his way through the maze of holiday decorations, he gazed along the large displays until he heard a large dramatic gasp that could only be Sock’s. Turning and walking over he saw what had captured the other’s attention.

A table had been set up near the back of the pumpkin displays that was covered in small, miniature pumpkins.

They came in an impressive array of colors, with the standard orange ones but there were also white ones, green ones, and even the occasional painted one.

Sock flipped around and grabbed Jonathan’s shirt in his fists. “We have to get them.”

Startled, Jonathan stared down at the other for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly, “What?”

“We have to get them all.”

“We are not getting all of those pumpkins.”

“Come on Jonathan! Please~?”

Jonathan groaned and refused to look down at Sock’s pleading face. “That’s way too many pumpkins for you to even carry.”

“Well, you’re here too ya know!”

Sock’s retort made him snort. He looked down at the the back table and saw the tiny pumpkins.

It was only for Halloween.

Sock loved this holiday.

He’d never hear the end of it if he said no.

With a sigh he nodded.

“Alright.”

An ear piercing squeal erupted from Sock at his answer, and his boyfriend immediately shoved himself back towards the table, ready to grab the little pumpkins and run. “On one condition.”

Sock froze and turned toward Jonathan once again, expecting the worst.

“We get a couple big pumpkins for carving too.”

Sock’s smile was back and even brighter. No matter to him! The more pumpkins the merrier!

He dashed off in search of a few larger pumpkins without a word to Jonathan, who simply turned back toward the many little pumpkins and sighed. That really was a lot of pumpkins.

—–

30 minutes and one awkward conversation with the attendant later, and Jonathan was loading the many tiny pumpkins into the back seat of his truck. The attendant had pulled out several empty boxes for them, but there wasn’t enough room for all the little pumpkins inside, so his seats were littered with the haphazardly placed little decorations.

Sock was having an excited little fit in the front seat, a beaming smile on his face.

Jonathan slammed the back door and made his way back to the driver’s seat.

He shoved the key into the ignition and listened to the satisfying purr of his truck’s engine starting up. He looked over at Sock, who was currently curled up in his seat, his lap full to the brim with pumpkins. He placed both hands at the wheel but a gasp from Sock made him pause.

“What is it?”

“Jonathan. I’m the Pumpkin King.”

Jonathan sighed, and leaned over to peck Sock on the forehead. “Yeah, I guess you are.”

“That means you’re my Pumpkin Queen!”

“Whatever you say, your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/132296720711/the-pumpkin-king


End file.
